Forjando Patria
by FransckaFlickan
Summary: La historia puede ser una cruel juez. ¿Cómo ocurrió la Conquista de México Tenochtitlán? ¿Qué se vivió, qué se tuvo que hacer? Los que creemos protagonista, muchas veces, fueron actores de reparto.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen. Sólo Luciano, Cuba y los pueblos indígenas (México incluido). La historia fue creada con el deseo de explicar cómo sucedió la Conquista de México, de una forma objetiva donde el lector debe decidir quién hizo bien y quién hizo mal. No busco agredir a nadie con esta obra. Espero se guarde discreción sobre lo aquí expuesto. La obra es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em>Prologo.<em>

Hay días en los cuales me preguntó, _¿cómo paso? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar?_ Pero sucedió. Gonzalo Guerrero, que conoceríamos como _el Renegado_ fue el primero de todos ellos, en esparcir su semilla y con ella, comenzar lo que sería un terrible llamado a los monstruos que provenían del mar. Ella, muerta de amor y dulzura, cargaba al niño. Un niño ajeno a nosotros, ajeno a nuestro mundo. Lo trajo, ataviado en bellas telas mayas y le dio el nombre maya más precioso: Itzae Xacin, "_Regalo de Dios_" y "_Maíz Venerado_". Cuando lo vi, supe que era un mal augurio. Pero él, el Máximo, el Supremo. Nuestro líder se descompuso. Su rostro severo se trastornó en una sonrisa amorosa. Miraba con dulzura al niño. ¿Por qué no lo veía? ¿Por qué no lo notaba? ¡Ese niño era nuestro final! Y no había nacido del vientre de ninguna azteca. ¡No! Había nacido del vientre de una maya. Una mujer en decadencia. ¡Y él, el Máximo sonreía!

El Máximo lo llamó Cuauhtzin Itzae. "_Pequeña Águila_" y "_El Regalo de Dios_". _¡Miren! Los dioses nos sonreían_, pensé con sarcasmo. Él nos pidió que nos fuéramos, porque nosotros, lo que teníamos un lugar reservado en el Mictlán, no éramos dignos de verlo o de hablarle a su hermana. Porque él era la invocación de Huitzilopochtli, un enviado de Quetzalcóatl, encargado de velar por nosotros, sus descendientes. Y nadie más que sus hermanos lo podían ver a los ojos. Y nos fuimos. Mientras dirigía una última mirada al niño. Cuauhtzin. Y cuando él me miró de regreso, supe que era nuestra perdición, porque no nos reconocía en esos ojos castaños. Esos ojos oscuros que sólo decían una cosa: "_Indiferencia_". Nosotros no le éramos importantes. Nosotros no nos reflejábamos en esos ojos.

* * *

><p><em>Canto I<em>

_El Llamado_

_Verano de 1515, Madrid – España._

El suave calor de verano se colaba por el castillo español. La dulce luz de verano se infiltraba por los vitrales, mientras Antonio se dejaba encantar por las graciosas pelusas que danzaban en el aire. Acababa de regresar de la isla Fernandina*, donde las cosas parecían marchar bien. Se sentía encantado con toda la situación. Era algo dulce, algo tierno que le cubría el cuerpo al pensar en el pequeño niño que ahora estaba a su cuidado. No sólo atendía al mayor de las Italias, ahora tenía un segundo niño a quién atender: Carlos Fernández Velásquez. Sí, siempre tendría su apellido primero, porque era como su hijo. Casi sangre de su sangre.

España estaba en total y completa beneficencia de Dios. Era el centro de Europa. Su rey era Emperador de Europa y tenía una unión, de las más poderosas, con Austria**. El anillo que confesaba su unión, pesaba sobre su mano derecha, pero gustaba de ignorarlo. Los austriacos tenían ese aire tan pesado y serio que él no podía seguir. El dulce canto de las aves lo adormilaba, igual que el suave calor que los vitrales inculcaban sobre su cuerpo. Hasta que lo sintió.

Era un extraño sentimiento. Su ceño se frunció, revelando su incomodidad ante semejante sensación. Era como una punzada en la cabeza, pero menos fuerte y que se iba esparciendo por su cuerpo. Sentía un extraño movimiento en sus dedos, como si algo se acercará a él, con la intención de alcanzarlo. Una suave brisa, tibia, como el aliento de alguien, movió sus cabellos castaños, haciendo que sus ojos esmeraldas se abrían para encarar un ceño fruncido.

—¿Lovi…? —y a toda respuesta recibió un golpe en la frente. Su dulce dolor de cabeza parecía estar de buen humor, y haciendo limpieza, por lo que veía. Ataviado, como estaba, lucía como una niña adorable. Pero de un pésimo carácter. El español se apresuró, para alcanzar al más pequeño—. ¿Qué tal tu siesta, Romano? Sabes qué estoy planeando. Tú, yo y los huertos, ¿qué te parece?

—Cállate, idiota —soltó el italiano, mirando el frente, con gesto resentido—. Te había dicho que debías avisarme cuando llegarás de tus absurdas expediciones, ¿qué te crees, imbécil?

España, a toda respuesta, sonrió. En los últimos tiempos, tenía que dejar a Lovino solo. No era por gusto, era por decisión. No podía cargar con tan pequeña criatura a los lugares inhóspitos que era el Nuevo Mundo. Pero los niños no entienden de razones, se dijo a sí mismo, colocando su gran mano sobre la cabeza del chico.

—Lo siento mucho, Romano —se puso a la altura del niño—. Llegué muy cansado de la isla Fernandina, y quería descansar, además de que ya era muy tarde. Algún día lo entenderás.

Romano desvío su mirada, marchándose. Antonio o pudo más que sonreír y seguirlo. Así eran todos los niños.

—°—

—¿Me habló, señor? —Antonio miraba el suelo, postrando su rodilla ante su Rey, su Emperador. Carlos I*** hizo un gesto con su mano, para hacer que todos se marcharán y lo dejaran a solas con la nación. Con un segundo movimiento, Antonio fue invocado frente al Rey.

—Sí, España. Te necesito —extendió su dedo por el inconcluso mapa del mundo. Su dedo índice señalaba la isla Fernandina y el mar que tenía en frente. Un mar que parecía infinito. Antonio inspeccionó con la mirada, sin entender a su interlocutor.

—Veo nuestra nueva adquisición, señor. Pero nada más.

—Quiero saber qué hay más allá de la isla Fernandina. Hay alguien, más bien, hubo alguien que envió una embarcación que jamás regresó a la isla Fernandina****. Quiero que alguien vaya a ver qué ocurrió. Regresas el próximo año a la isla Fernandina, en vísperas de Año Nuevo. Te requiero más allá que acá.

—¿Qué? Pero, en serio, no puedo estar yendo y viniendo a… —pero se escucharon unos pasos, provenientes de la entrada a la oficina del Emperador. Austria entraba, con su gesto creído y esa mirada penetrante que tanto le disgustaba a Antonio. Carlos miró una última vez a Antonio, que sintió el terrible peso de la unión de España a la casa Austriaca—. Mierda.

Roderich ignoró lo que había dicho el país ibérico—. Su Alteza, Antonio —inclinó la cabeza ante el Emperador y sólo dirigió una mirada agresiva al español—. Yo estaré alternándome entre España y mi otra casa, Austria, para vigilar los intereses de ambos. Tú debes de ocuparte de conseguir más tierras, ¿no es así Antonio? No sea que Luciano***** se te adelante.

—Luciano no se va a adelantar —escupió Antonio, irritado por la presencia altiva de Austria. Carlos I sólo repasaba su mirada por el mapa, ignorando las disputas, tan típicas de ambos países—. Pero está bien, no es como si me importará dejar mis cosas en manos de un extraño —soltó, con un deje de sarcasmo. Roderich sonrió, desdeñando al español.

—¿Un extraño? Soy más un familiar que tu hermano —colocó el dedo en la yaga—. Yo siquiera vengo a verte y procurar tu bienestar. ¿Qué hace Portugal? ¿Acaso te ayudo cuando los moros…?

—Tú nunca me ayudaste, Roderich —señaló el español, sintiendo como la llama de la rabia quemaba su pecho—. Y deja de meter a Luciano en esto. Él no tiene nada que ver en esto. Mis problemas con mi familia son ajenas a quién dejo al mando de mi casa, mientras voy a partirme el culo para conseguir más tierras que demuestren mi hegemonía en Europa. Señorito.

Ambos naciones se dirigían miradas cargadas de veneno. No importaba que estuvieran unidos por medios escritos. No se toleraban el uno al otro. Y si lo hacían, era para aparentar. Austria siempre le causaría urticaria a España. Por los siglos de los siglos. Amén.

Finalmente, el Emperador decidió que era hora de darle punto final a sus riñas infantiles. Se levantó y caminando hacia la salida, dictaminó sus órdenes.

—Suficiente. Antonio, partirás el próximo año, en vísperas de Año Nuevo y no puedes negarte. Roderich y yo atenderemos el país a tu ausencia —y se marchó, dejando a amabas naciones solas. La mirada esmeralda de Antonio se fijo en el cielo. Era demasiado inevitable, no podía desobedecer una orden.

* * *

><p><em>Enero de 1516. Madrid, España.<em>

El otoño despidió al verano con una rapidez increíble. Y con esa misma velocidad, llegó el invierno.

Antonio sabía lo que pasaría el próximo año, pero mientras que antes se sentía irritado con la idea de abandonar su hogar y a Italia del Sur, ahora se sentía expectante. Cada noche, desde las órdenes de su rey, había sentido la misma presencia. No era Romano, lo había comprobado. Era algo lejano, casi efímero. Lo sentía en su pecho, en sus manos. Unas manos pequeñas se tomaban de él, buscándolo, llamándolo.

Ante sólo sentía su presencia, pero al pasar de los días, veía su figura. Un niño fantasma. Primero pensó que era un sacrilegio, una locura y había acudido con pánico a la Iglesia. Pero después, se dio cuenta. No era algo malo, era un niño. Un niño parecido a él. Con su misma sonrisa, con su mismo rostro. ¿De dónde venía ese niño…?

En Vísperas de Año Nuevo, despidiéndose de un furioso y lloroso Romano, tomó el primer barco en dirección a las Islas Fernandinas. Vería a sus hombres y a Carlos. El punto de encuentro siempre era en la pequeña casa de Carlos. La Española*, donde vivía el pequeño Rodrigo* y su hermano Juan* era rara vez visitado por el español. Los vigilaba, pero no con el mismo entusiasmo que con Carlos. Cada que le decían que estaban a pocos días de la Isla, Antonio sentía ese llamado fuerte, viniendo de más allá del mar.

—Ya voy a llegar. Sólo un poco más. Espera un poco más.

* * *

><p>*Isla Fernandina: Actual Cuba. Su nombre humano es Carlos Hérnandez de Cúellar (actualmente), pero en esos momentos su nombre es Carlos Fernández Hernández<p>

*La unión de la casa de Castilla-Aragón con la casa Hasburgo: El famoso matrimonio entre España y Austria. Creo que es decir bastante conque a España le pesaba dicha unión.

*Carlos I o Carlos V fue Rey de España y Emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico.

*La expedición que anufrago en la Peninsula de Yucatan, de ahí parte el primer contacto entre España y México. Naufragan Jeronimo de Aguilar y Gonzalo Guerrero,este último, es considerado el padre del mestizaje al enamorarse de una indigena y tener hijos con esta. Los primeros mestizos.

*Luciano Da Silva, hermano de España. Portugal, ambos tienen relaciones "agradables", pero no se relacionan mutuamente durante esos tiempo. Comienza la carrera de quién obtiene más territorios en el Nuevo Continente.

*La Española o lo que ahora sería República Dominicana y Haití.

*Rodrigo Fernández Columbus, el nombre antiguo de República Dominicana.

*Juan Fernández Columbus, el nombre español de Haití, que en 1697 cambiaría a: Jean-Francoise Toussaint.


End file.
